Acosado Por Viktor Nikiforov (?)
by Wiltshire
Summary: [Au/Omegaverse] Yuuri es un Omega acosado brutalmente por un sexi alfa, aunque es más que obvio que el japonés no conoce su identidad. Por lo que Yuuri tratara de desenmascarar a su acosador cueste lo que cueste y su querido loquito acosador tratara de salir inocente de esta sin que lo atrapen. En simples palabras... Yuuri es acosado por Viktor Nikiforov
1. Prólogo

Te has preguntado.. ¿si has sido acosado?

Pues Yuuri katsuki lo a hecho más de una vez, llegando a creer que son sólo imaginaciones suyas ya que pensaba que era una persona completamente "Normal", pero al contrario de ello él es como la presa de cada depredador que llegaba a encontrar.

La vida del japonés es simple como un Omega más en todo el mundo y al decir simple, es como decir que en realidad es un infierno lleno de pervertidos insaciables. El punto es que tiene un trabajo estable de medio tiempo como es un universitario becado, no extraordinario pero si algo sobresaliente abajo de otros estudiantes, que casualmente son alfas.

Entre aquellos alfas se encuentra Viktor Nikiforov. La persona que no solo ve a Yuuri como un diamante en bruto, si no que lo conoce mejor que el mismo japonés.

Desde sus gustos, Nombre, edad, peso, estatura, tipo de sangre, composición genética, densidad osea, familia, secretos, nacionalidad y más...

Llegando a obtener un Óscar cómo el mejor acosador del mundo que extrañamente acosa a un Omega, siendo el un jodido papasito hijo de Zeus moja bragas.

¿El motivo del porque lo acosa?, Nadie lo sabe, llegando a ser en enigma del universo que no te deja dormir por las noches gracias a dorothy.

A pesar de eso, Viktor tampoco lo sabe. Aparte de su sonrisa, ojos, personalidad, amabilidad, ternura, cuerpo... Bueno si sabía.

Mientras Yuuri trata de averiguar la identidad de su acosador (que debe de admitir que está algo loquito), Viktor sólo hará sus cosas pervertidas en honor al azabache... ¡Ah! y también tratara de no ser descubierto por su futuro esposo.

Acaso...¿Yuuri lograra encontrar la identidad de su acosador?¿Viktor saldrá victorioso de esta?¿Tiro al blanco lograra cruzar el gran cañón a tiempo?

Después de todas las excelentes preguntas de dorothy algo si está claro.

Yuuri es acosado por

Viktor Nikiforov~


	2. ¿Tengo un Acosador?

Yuuri

El olor a café inundaba todo el lugar llenando mis fosas nasales, desde la gran cocina hasta la salida de la cafetería.

Como pueden notar soy un noble mesero, que trabaja en una pequeña cafetería en Detroit, como trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que mis estudios no los descuido por ¡NADA! por ese motivo solo trabajo unas cuantas horas "benditas", por que de que son "fabulosas" son como tener que pisar agujas completamente descalzo...

¿Por que digo aquello?

Bueno, ser omega es agotador ya que se tiene uno que aguantar todas "Las románticas frases de los Romeo's" o resumido, piropos de albañil... Que por cierto en su gran mayoría pertenecen a alfas...

Aunque... para mi lo es, ya que mi queridísimo "amigo" dice que de tantos omegas, soy el único que recibe tales agresiones que diosito no permite.

"Es que soy hermoso y todos me desean, aunque es obvio que yo no pertenezco a tales bárbaros, que solo piensan en meter y sacar el lápiz del sacapuntas". Exactamente esas son las palabras de Pichit cuando se burla de mi.

Siendo sincero, ser mesero es de lo peor siendo yo, ya que tengo que tolerar todas las barbaridades que cometen los alfas, solo por tratar de "complacer al cliente" con tal de respetarlo y cumplir con mi deber.

Un buen ejemplo es lo sucedido de hace una semana...

" –¿Se le ofrece algo más de nuestro menú?– Pregunte a un alfa acompañado de un beta, ¿Su apariencia? no tiene importancia alguna por ¡HIJOS DE!...nadie

Sus mamis no tienen la culpa de tener accidentes, con abortos fallidos.

–mm, no lo sé...– Hablo el beta, con nombre desconocido. (Aunque yo bien le pongo uno como #@$)

–En mi opinión, le recomiendo el nuevo postre de Nuez, que está en oferta por todo el mes con un 99% menos de descuento.

–mm, me gustaría un café americano y... ¿No tiene algún otro postre?– Respondió el Alfa al notar que el otro no decidía.

–Todo se encuentra en el menú, pero si es de su gusto, la especialidad del chef es el pastel de chocolate– Hablé, ya me encontraba algo impaciente, en unos minutos era mi descanso y ya me quería largar.

–¡Oh! Pero yo quiero otro postre, qué tal tu bombón. ¿Cuánto cobras?¿Acaso todo este chocolate se puede derretir?– Me señaló completamente, lo cual por mi lado logro que me sonrojara indignado.

Ese día, no respondí nada y deje que otro compañero los atendiera."

Otro ejemplo es cuando atendí a un grupo completo de alfas...

" –Aquí traigo su orden, que lo disfruten– Deje sus pedidos enfrente de cada uno según correspondía su orden en la bonita mesa.

–Lo que si disfrutaría, sería a ti montandome tal caballo, SEXI vaquero.

Todos rieron siguiéndole el juego a tal ¡ES-TÚ-PI-DA CO-SA! que sobrevivió al aborto.

Simplemente me daban unas enormes ganas, de responderle:

"¿Que me vez cara del comisario Woody o que?"

" Por que tu no eres tiro al blanco, si no un *#@" (perdón niños, pero enserio me sacan de mis #@!)

Aunque me encantaría responderles eso, solo los ignore y me giré para desaparecer como gasparin, pero otro alfa del mismo grupo grito.

– ¡QUISIERA QUE MI LECHE SEA LA QUE TOMES TODOS LOS DÍAS!– Me sonroje– ¡PORQUE CON GUSTO, TE DOY DE MI BIBERÓN!– Termino para seguido nalguearme.

Esta vez sí habían cruzado la línea...

Aquellos alfas no volvieron a aparecer Después de tremenda cachetada que se llevaron. "

Eso claramente es solo una mínima parte de todo lo que me a pasado y no solo en mi trabajo...

El único lugar donde soy más libre y estoy más seguro de no correr riesgo a ser violado, es en mi hogar y la universidad ya que soy casi invisible ante ellos... O eso creo.

Estaba limpiando unas mesas con un trapito que me gustaba mucho, (No otro tipo de trapito ¡eh!) Seguí limpiando, hasta que note que ya era el fin de mi turno. Tenía que irme para emprender mi camino a la universidad.

Deje mis deberes y me dirigí a la caja registradora, dónde se encontraba mi compañero de trabajo "Leo de la Iglesia" ( Que casualmente... nació en una iglesia...)

Ya enfrente de el, le avisé que ya me iría y que estuviera a cargo. El asintió y yo por mi parte, fui a prepararme para ¡Por fin! De tantas ganas de querer castrar a un alfa, me pueda ir de este infierno, del cual no puedo renunciar por la alta paga.

–Leo, ya me voy, mañana te veo– Me despedí, con mi bolsa cargada de unos cuantos libros y papeles.

Giré mi rostro a la salida, pero gracias a ese movimiento, pude notar que mi amiguito Phichit me esperaba en una mesa, tomándose una selfie...

Me acerque en su dirección, evitando la mirada de muchos clientes.

–Pichit, ¿Cuando llegaste?– Pregunte, posando mi mano en su hombro, para sacarlo de su trance.

–¿Eh? ¡Yuuri!– Reacciono despues de unos segundos– ¿Ya estás listo?

–Creo que ya estás más ciego que yo, ¿Qué no vez que sigo con mi uniforme del trabajo?– Hablé sarcásticamente, señalando mi atuendo.

–¡Oh!, Lo siento por molestar, Creo que me saltaré las clases y en su lugar iré al oculista. Tranquilo, tu solo trabaja– Se levanto, haciendose el dolido.

Rei por lo bajo y junto a Pichit, salimos de la instalación.

Pichit es un Omega al igual que yo, (Aunque el dice que en el fondo es una alfa) el es mi mejor amigo, si es que lo puedo llamar así, ya que el muy maldito siempre se sale con la suya, al contrario que yo.

El a diferencia de mi, sobrevive a las garras de muchos alfas y betas, lamentablemente, para mi, ese no es mi caso. Cuando me llego a encontrar con alguno, casi me comen vivo.

–Pichit, te tengo una pregunta– nos encontrábamos en la parada de autobús, en espera de alguno que nos pueda dejar a nuestro destino.

–¡Claro! Pregunta lo que quieras, solo que si es de sexo deberías hablar con un experto. Sabía que algún día dejarías de ser una monja. Estoy tan orgulloso.

Me sonroje a lo dicho por el con demasiada vergüenza. Si soy virgen ¿Y que? No es como si fuera el único que mantiene su virginidad intacta a sus 19 años casi 20... O ¿Si?

–¡NO ES ESO!– Suspiré con la cara aún colorada– Quería preguntarte el ¿Porque soy el único de los dos o en realidad muchos omegas, que sufre más casi violaciones de alfas, betas y (Extrañamente) omegas?

Esa pregunta siempre está ahí, lo raro es que recibo ese trato por los ¡¡TRES GRUPOS!!

–Eso es más que obvio amigo mío. ¿Por que?, Es extraño que lo preguntes– Me miro con su típica cara de, "Me pareces interesante, te miro"

–Entonces... Cual es la respuesta a mi pregunta.

–¿¡Que no lo notas!?– Me sermoneo– ¡Yuuri! Eres un omega muy hermoso, que cualquiera quisiera marcar, no todos los días encuentras a un omega bien dotado.

–Si claro, y yo soy Hitler– Cruze los brazos mirándolo incrédulo.

Los omegas naturalmente tenemos cierto encanto que aún no se cuál es, pero en si son TODOS y yo soy el único que sufre el virus (llamado por mi) Alfanitiritisbeta: "Recibir agresiones sexuales de alfas, beta y a veces omegas"

Puede que alguien más lo sufra, solo que aún no lo e de conocer como para compartir sufrimiento.

–Vaya, ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras Hitler?– Fingió sorpresa.

–¡Phichit!, Si fuera tan "hermoso" ¿Por que soy tan invisible en la universidad?

Si no lo he aclarado, la universidad me ve como una hormiga más de muchas, pero afuera de ella, soy acechado como un pastelito que todos quieren probar.

–La respuesta es simple– Paro de hablar cuando el autobús había llegado, a lo que subimos en el y tomamos unos asientos libres.

–¿Cuál es tu simple respuesta?

–¡La universidad está plagada de ricos!– Exclamo– Si te das cuenta, todos tienen dinero, diamantes, joyas, supongo que hasta tienen un unicornio– contó cada cosa con su dedos– y claro, si son casi reyes y reinas, crees que no van a pagar una liposucción con todo ese dineral. ¡Vamos! son hijos de papi con mucho dinero y vida echa.

–Maldita pobreza– Apenas y yo tengo para un teléfono sencillo, mi ropa hasta es de mercado y otras cuantas de Mari heredadas a mi, cuando estaba en su época rebelde vistiendo muy varonil mente.

Si logré estudiar en aquélla universidad, fue por una beca, ese también es el caso de Phichit.

–¿Que te digo?, ahí solo les importa el dinero, a ellos no les importaría estar con un viejo de 70 años por tener millones, en parte la mayoría está bien dotada por tanta operación o son extranjeros. En cuanto a ti~ –Me señaló pícaramente– Tu eres sexi naturalmente y no solo en el físico, tu personalidad también enamora, no creo que no tengas un pretendiente por ahí.

–Si, si lo que tú digas– Me levanté al notar la entrada de la universidad– Pero sería imposible que le guste a alguien.

Baje adelante de Phichit, era momento de entrar al lugar donde soy el "Omega invisible" ¡Por suerte!

No lo he dicho, pero desde hace un rato tenía la sensación de ser perseguido y observado. Aunque no lo haya dicho al querer ignorarlo, pero pensar en esa idea me daba escalofríos y revolvía mi estómago. No me gusta mucho la idea de que nos haya seguido alguien.

–¿No has tenido la sensación de que nos han seguido desde la cafetería?

–Si pensé lo mismo, aunque no es la primera vez que pasa, siempre siento esto cuando te acompaño a TI– Poso sus dedos en su barbilla para pensar un poco– No es la primera vez que TU sientes esto ¿Cierto?

–No... También en mi trabajo, cuando salgo a la calle, Hasta cuando duermo– Ahora que lo pienso me siento observado casi todo el tiempo.

–No has pensado la posibilidad de que eres acosado.

–¿Acosado? No, no creo en esa posibilidad– Comenzamos a buscar la clase de fotografía que por suerte comparto con Phichit. El sueña con ser fotógrafo yo con Productor de cine o simplemente un guionista. A lo que estudió Dirección cinematográfica.

–Puede ser posible si lo piensas– llegamos al gran salón, que es más grande que todo nuestro departamento (universidad programada para ricos) el se sentó a lado de mi pupitre.

–¿Pero qué? Otra vez– Tome la rosa que se encontraba en la mesa con unos chocolates.

–¿Otra vez dejaron un regaló?

Otra cosa de mi aburrida vida, es que alguien desconocido me deja regalos, al inicio pensé que no eran para mi, pero una nota recalcaba mi nombre detalladamente.

Esto comenzó desde hace 4 meses, al principio solo eran pequeños detalles. Después rosas junto con dulces, regalos y así siguió hasta llegar al punto de regalarme regalos muy costosos y al decir costosos es que son ¡CAROS! por cierto en la misma nota donde recalcan mi nombre también está el de "Anónimo"

–Si, no se quién lo podría enviar...

A mi nunca me a agradado mucho esto. Yo nunca fui fan de que me regalen cosas tan caras, muchas veces he tratado de encontrar al responsable, aunque no lo logro... Es como si fuera un ninja millonario, para comprar estás cosas cada día.

–Tal vez, es tu Acosador~ –Hablo recalcando la última palabra– Todo está encajando, es obvio que alguien te acosa. Te mandan regalos que ni siquiera podrías pagar, te persiguen y observan, podría apostar que ves muchos flash de que te toman fotos.

–Eso es cierto... Espera, ¿Como sabes lo ultimo?

–Hablas con un experto en esto Yuuri, es más que obvio que lo se– Era cierto pues él es un stalker nivel dios cuando investiga a alguien.

Pero pensar en la idea de que me acosan da demasiado miedo...

–El punto es que sea quien sea, no creo que fuese una persona con gran vida social– Me senté al notar que el profesor de fotografía ya estaba presente.

Si tuviera un acosador, solo perdería el tiempo, ya que por mucho que diga Pichit que soy "Lindo" se que no es así. Solo son imaginaciones nuestras. En Cambio ¿Quien me acosaría?¿Un dios Griego que cualquiera desearía?

Oh cuánto me gustaría que fuese así, pero ni me acosan y solo son imaginaciones estúpidas de gente estúpida, como el y yo.

Fin de la discusión.

–¡Yuuuuri!– Grito Phichit entrando a mi habitación.

–¡PHICHIT! ¡SABES QUE MALDITA HORA ES!– Reclamé al ser despertado por mi amigo, o si sigue así, el extraño que vive en mi casa.

–¡Ay! Si apenas y son las 3am, no seas niñita– Hablo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, seguido se sentó a lado de mi con su pc... O lo que sea que traiga en sus manos, por que eso no tiene nada de pc o computadora.

–Ya, díme qué quieres– Conteste secamente, me puso de malas o díganme ¿Les encanta ser despertados de la nada por una posible tontería?

–Los siento joven no era mi intención ser una molestia. Ahora me voy, ya no somos más amigos– Se hizo el dolido, para levantarse e irse de mi habitación volteando a mirarme varias veces.

–Ya vete.

–Bueno... Pero no regresaré. – Tenia tanto sueño que no le tome importancia a sus palabras.

–Dije que te largaras.

–Bueno.. Ya me voy ¡Examigo!– Finalmente, había desaparecido de mi vista.

–Por fin paz interior– Volví a acurrucarme en mi cómoda cama y comenzar a cerrar lentamente mis párpados, hasta que...–¡MIERDA!– Grite al sentir el que ¡POR NADA MAS, ES MI CONOCIDO! Lanzarse a mi cama aplastandome como si fuera algo rechonchete.

En serio...¿Como es que me hice amigo de este?

–Recuerdas que me habías contado el como te sentías acosado, pues eso me llevo a investigar– Contó tecleando en esa cosa. No es que este alejado de la tecnología, solo que no se que cosas son las que compra Phichit en el mercado negro– Lo que investigue fueron muchos test y páginas de "Formas para saber si eres acosado" y en todo lo que encontré concuerda contigo.

–¿Y como sabes que la información no es falsa?– Phichit más de una vez a sido estafado con información falsa. ¿Sabían qué trato de hacer crecer su pene con un tratamiento que resultó ser falso?

–Gracias a mis experiencias pasadas, he aprendido a reconocer algo real, amigaso. Lo que hice fue...– De ahí lo único que escuche fue, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla y más bla.

–Ok ya entendí, la información no es falsa– interrumpí toda su habladuría, pensé que nunca iba a terminar– Entonces, según tu soy acosado.

–¡Exacto! La pregunta aquí es ¿Por quien?

Ahora que lo pensaba, si era posible que sea acosado, tal vez no nos conozcamos o ¿Si?

Al final, no logré dormir con una pregunta en mente, me removía en mi cama, caminaba, pensaba en lo plácido que podía dormir si no fuera por que Phichit me metió ideas.

¿Quien era y podría ser mi Acosador?

Supongo que esa es la pregunta que tendré que descubrir hasta el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
